


.abacaxi

by henriqnuns



Series: Fruitful Tales [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Harry conhece Draco debaixo das arquibancadas. Draco tenta viver em uma fantasia para esquecer seus problemas. Um gosta de desenhar e o outro tem medo de ser quem é.
Series: Fruitful Tales [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643005
Kudos: 2





	.abacaxi

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa história de uma só vez e confesso que:  
> 1) não revisei  
> 2) não tem pé, nem cabeça, mas essa foi a intenção
> 
> Ela está bastante confusa, principalmente os diálogos, mas quis deixar assim mesmo :)  
> Boa leitura.
> 
> P.S.: trans rights are human rights

**.abacaxi**

Harry o viu pela primeira vez debaixo das arquibancadas. Ele ficava lá, com aquela sua jaqueta jeans, achando que parecia um maloqueiro, e um cigarro falso entre os lábios que havia copiado de algum livro adolescente. Aquele costumava ser o lugar de descanso de Harry, mas, a partir daquele momento, seria dos dois. Na verdade, se pudesse, Harry nunca mais pisaria naquele lugar, mas só o notou encostado contra uma das pilastras quando já estava perto demais para que simplesmente desse a volta sem parecer estranho demais. Sentou-se em sua pedra, como de costume, e tirou o seu livro de rascunhos. As primeiras duas semanas foram assim, apenas compartilhando o mesmo lugar, com breve trocas de olhares, nenhum contato físico ou  _ contato _ em geral.

Mas na terça-feira, depois do jogo da escola, ele falou, pela primeira vez. Harry, por alguns segundos, confundiu sua voz e achou que estivessem entre três pessoas, afinal não era aquela a voz que esperava dele.

“Você desenha bem”, disse ele.

“Pra uma pedra, sim”, respondeu Harry. Ele sempre desenhava pedras, como aquela em que estava sentado, mas com fundos diferentes, como um planeta alienígena ou um deserto coberto de cactos. 

“Quer um?”, ele ofereceu um cigarro.

“Você sequer tem um isqueiro?”

“Não”, respondeu ele. Era alto, loiro, os olhos castanho mel e os lábios finos, rosados, quase que transparentes, mesmo que impossível. “O que você está desenhando agora?”

“Um garoto”, respondeu.

“Sou eu?”

“Não…”, Harry levantou o olhar. “Qual o seu nome?”

“Draco”.

“Então o nome dele vai ser Draco, mas ele  _ não _ é você”, Harry continuou a desenhar, mesmo que seu corpo inteiro parecesse estar em uma outra dimensão cósmica.

“Mas ele carrega o meu nome e o nome é uma identidade, logo ele  _ é _ eu”, Draco sentou-se na pedra em frente, as pernas levemente abertas. 

“Identidade é importante?”

“Para algumas pessoas, sim”.

“É importante pra você?”

Draco engoliu em seco e Harry meneou com a cabeça, era só aquilo que precisava.

“Você não gosta desses jogos também e se esconde debaixo das arquibancadas para não ter que torcer por um time que você nem sabe o nome dos jogadores?”, Draco perguntou.

Harry olhou em seus olhos pela primeira vez.

“Quase isso. Mas eu conheço o nome deles…”, pausa. “Na verdade, maioria deles são meus amigos, mas eles precisam aceitar que eu não gosto de futebol.”

Draco concordou com a cabeça e não disse mais nada.

Na quarta-feira, choveu, então Harry nem foi ver se ele estava debaixo da arquibancada. Na quinta-feira, o encontrou no banheiro. Ele estava de frente para o espelho, os olhos avermelhados e as mãos trêmulas.

“Oi”, Harry disse.

“E aí”, sua voz estava embargada. 

“Está tudo bem…?”

“Se está, não parece”, Draco enxugou as lágrimas e ajeitou sua jaqueta jeans. “Não entra na última cabine, eles escrevem coisas horríveis dos outros.”

Draco deixou Harry sozinho no banheiro. O moreno olhou em direção a última cabine, mas fez questão de não entrar. Ele não precisava daquilo, muito menos de uma certeza. Na sexta-feira, Draco voltou a falar do banheiro.

“Você entrou lá?”, perguntou, debaixo da arquibancada.

“Não”, Harry respondeu. “Você entrou de novo?”

“Entrei”, Draco olhou para os próprios pés. “Não entrou mesmo?”

“Já disse que não.”

Draco concordou. “O que você está desenhando?”

“Um super herói.”

“Qual é o super poder dele?”

“Ele tem as mãos mais rápidas do mundo, mas para isso, ele precisa comer abacaxi”

“Abacaxi, por quê?”, Draco perguntou.

“Não sei, é uma fruta que eu gosto”.

“E por quê as mãos mais rápidas do mundo?”

“A resposta boa é que ele poderia ajudar as pessoas, os serviços táticos do exército. Mas, na verdade, ele usa elas pra se masturbar.”

Draco riu. “Isso é brincadeira, né?”

“Não, é verdade. Por que você acha que o poder dele vem do abacaxi?”

Draco ia dizer alguma coisa, mas riu mais uma vez. Sentou-se de frente para Harry. “Qual o nome dele, de verdade?”

“Bruce”

“Conveniente”, Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. “Não entre naquele banheiro”.

“Tem algo escrito sobre mim?”

“Tem” Draco disse. “Mas não entre.”

“Eu não vou”, Harry fechou o caderno. “Você entrou e agora está chorando”.

“Eu  _ estava chorando _ ”.

“Mas ainda quer chorar”.

Draco se calou. “Está todo mundo falando disso na escola.”

“Eu não escutei nada.”

“Será?”

Harry se calou também, olhando sério para ele, e então levantou-se, caminhando em direção a escola. “Quer ir comigo apagar, então?”

“Não”.

“Então eu vou apagar sozinho”.

“Você disse que não iria entrar”.

“Mudei de ideia”.

Dois minutos depois, estavam de frente para a porta da cabine. Draco se afastou e Harry entrou, olhando para detrás da porta. Correu os olhos por todos os nomes, todos os comentários maldosos, encontrando o seu e até mesmo o de um professor, até chegar ao de Draco. Pegou sua caneta e desenhou um abacaxi sobre o nome de Draco. Quando deixou a cabine, Draco levantou o olhar.

“E então?”

“Eu deixei um abacaxi”.

“Mas você leu?”

“Não mudou a minha vida, mas entendo que pode ter mudado a tua”.

Draco olhou sério para ele e respirou fundo. “Você tem mesmo um namorado?”

“Não. Eles mentem, sabe”, Harry continuou, deixando o banheiro.

“Mas sobre mim... não é mentira”

“Eu sei, mas eles querem que seja, então você precisa deixar claro que não é”.

Draco sorriu.

“Você já sabia?”

“Eu só sei o que querem que eu saiba, então se você não queria, eu só via o Draco.”

“Obrigado.”

“É”.


End file.
